June 18, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:47 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:47 Dragonian King i lily wow we came on at like the same time hi* look i made more userboxes Template:InTheEnd Template:SillysZexal User:Dragonian King#Userboxes and i even made a snazzy box to keep them all in Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:48 Dragonian King and oh gosh terrifying featured wiki WILLIAM LAD hi will 5:49 Williamm258 HI guys :) Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:50 Loving77 hey hey hey 5:50 Williamm258 hi peep 5:51 Flower1470 That's cool, Silly Hey Will 5:51 Dragonian King sup peep 5:51 Flower1470 Sup Peep I uploaded Durbe and Don Thousand to your wiki All I have left is Berry Rio But I won't see her for a while Also 5:52 Dragonian King yay 5:52 Flower1470 Don K has many different forms. When each one is revealed, do you want me to upload them? 5:53 Dragonian King ok i'll pick my favorite i guess :P 5:55 Flower1470 lol alright The first time he's shown he's REALLY creepy 5:56 Dragonian King do his "forms" have names if not i'll name them :3 if they do i'll still name that because i'm seto kaiba them* SPEAKING OF SETO KAIBA what do you think of my offer 5:57 Flower1470 The one I uploaded was simply referred to as "on Thousand" Don* 5:57 Dragonian King so basic dan? 5:58 Flower1470 I know one of them does have a proper name Although right now he's merged with Vector sooooooo 5:58 Dragonian King Sting-Dan Hundred :3 6:00 Flower1470 LOL 6:05 Dragonian King so lily what do you think of my figurine offer 6:08 Flower1470 uhhhhhhh I think I'd still prefer the date 6:08 Dragonian King no you don't 6:10 Flower1470 Seto, it's just a date One evening wont kill you 6:14 Dragonian King but but i don't wanna 6:15 Flower1470 oh come on 6:15 Dragonian King are you sure you want to go on a date with me 6:15 Flower1470 ABSOLUTELY 6:15 Dragonian King but... why brb 6:16 Flower1470 do you really want me to answer that lol 6:24 Dragonian King back yes i do if your reason is stupid enough i might be able to get out of it somehow 6:24 Williamm258 hi 6:25 Dragonian King hi 6:27 Flower1470 you're really really really really really really really really really really really really really really attractive 6:27 Loving77 -barfs- 6:27 Dragonian King i agree with peep can't you go on a date with that dolphin guy instead 6:29 Flower1470 what 6:44 Dragonian King you know that dolphin kid with the purple hair Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:51 Dragonian King ooo 6:51 Flower1470 ooo You re more attractive than he is 6:53 Dragonian King but i dont want to go on a date with you 6:57 Flower1470 you have to 6:57 Dragonian King why myinternetislaggings O BAAAAD ^ proof of lag actually i think its just youtube being messy yep i was right 7:09 Flower1470 lol 7:28 Dragonian King lily 7:28 Flower1470 what? Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:44 Williamm258 hi 7:44 Dragonian King hi will wb 7:45 Williamm258 hi silly bye 7:53 Dragonian King bye will 7:54 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:54 Dragonian King bye peep Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:54 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:59 Flower1470 ooo SILLY HELP 8:00 Dragonian King WHAT 8:00 Flower1470 I DONT WANT TO BE A TT WIKI ADMIN ANYMORE I HAVE TO MAKE TOO MANY DECISIONS PEOPLE ARE THROWING THEIR OPINIONS AT ME AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO 8:01 Dragonian King ooo BAN THEM ALL 8:01 Flower1470 I CANT CONSULT ANYONE I WISH I COULD i dont like this..... it's not fun anymore :( i have no one to talk to besides you 8:04 Dragonian King hmmm next person who talk messages you make them admin 8:05 Flower1470 it'll probably be my stalker and i certainly dont want to do that 8:07 Dragonian King hm nevermind then do an auto-ban that bans everyone from TT Wiki if they aren't admins so you can work on it without other people bothering you 8:08 Flower1470 you're not helping http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/89212216676/anymousse-and-now-a-deep-moment-from-dr-heinz 9:17 Dragonian King (rofl) its so true too 9:20 Flower1470 :P 9:22 Dragonian King i saw that episode before 10:03 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl 10:03 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014